


dumped petals (bring back the life in my core)

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bruises, Dark, Force Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: Storms rule over Otoya's life after "NEXT DOOR" is released. His thoughts are finally spilled down. Will they be accepted?(WARNING: Let's say this happens between episode 9 and 10, before Otoya is leaving.)





	dumped petals (bring back the life in my core)

**Author's Note:**

> look, i was depressed and isprired by this artist (https://twitter.com/miko_miko_ai) and her eiioto drawing. i am not even sure why did i write this, it hurts--

The wind screamed. The raindrops fell, hit and let painful echoes, merciless, heartless. The trees bend, their leaves losing track of time and location. Today’s storm wasn’t new – it has been like this since the beginning of the week. The windows of Raging’s so called “training camp” were covered with the sky’s tears, one could detect even leaves here and there – attached to the cold, wet glass. It was raining once again.

As Eiichi walked into the living room, the warmth rays of the fireplace welcomed him. It was another hardworking day, being the backbone of HE☆VENS and giving everything he had left to make sure their success was unbreakable. Once his body reached to the couch, he threw his trench coat away and laid down, groaning, exhausted. Amethyst glanced over the desk near the fire place.

He hadn’t eaten.

Again.

What was wrong, what was Ootori Eiichi doing that wasn’t right? He successfully has left the sunflower without its petals – he has peeled every bothering unnecessary layer off Otoya’s mind. He left him raw, naked, true. And he still didn’t get it. He wasn’t doing something evil, he was teaching the bird from the cage to fly after years of being in this prison called life and lies.

And yet Otoya was getting weaker and weaker.

His face, his anatomy was falling apart due to lack of eating.

Eiichi got up and started to search for the said boy. He heard him in the shower. A sight followed, so he still had some sort of self-care, maybe a shower was going to help him find himself and reach to the control he has lost. The tall idol stood in front of the bathroom door, trying to detect some sort of sound, making sure everything was alright.

“Otoya. It’s me, I’m home.”

Once the red head heard that voice, he shook off every single thought out of his messed up heard and stopped. He took the needed towels before covering his wet nudity and leaving the room. Once he met the taller figure in front of him, Otoya didn’t dare to make an eye contact. He didn’t think it was necessary. Breaking the silence, the male spoke back.

“Yeah, I’ll be back, I need to get dressed.”

And he left, walking like a lifeless being to his bedroom.

Eiichi simply nodded, trying his best not to lose his own control over his attitude. True, they weren’t bandmates, he wasn’t either ST☆RISH, nor that roommate of his – Ichinose Tokiya, they were just a unit for only one song. Yet they had so much in common. They shared this desire to sing and express themselves in the best way possible. Eiichi was certain he could bring out the best out of this connection. And he didn’t think of letting this bond between them be wasted. The brunet decided to go back to the living room and wait for Otoya patiently. Maybe the lack of conversation was the problem? He sat down on the couch, finding himself still filled with thoughts.

It wasn’t until he heard delicate steps coming closer. His eyes glanced at the shorter male, patting the empty place near him. Otoya did what he was told, shrugging his shoulders, like he was trying to hide. Eiichi didn’t like that at all. His fingers reached towards locks of that soft hair of Otoya’s, stroking gently.

“Otoya, you have lost weight. An idol shouldn’t put his health on the edge, you should eat properly. We are already done with our duet song.” His voice was pretty quiet, few silky notes could be detected here and there. Otoya simply nodded, once again, his soulless eyes finally turning to Eiichi.

He has changed. He changed him.

For the better.

“Alright, I will.” Monotonous, weak response. Otoya looked miserable. If one touches him with slightly more power, he might break anatomically. His ribs stuck from the t-shirt, his collarbones didn’t hesitate to lust. His Adam’s apple was even more visible now.

“Say, Eiichi,” finally, he started to talk.

The taller male tilted his head, wondering what could escape those lips.

“You wanted me to be **_true_** to myself, right?” A nod. “I can give you that.” This confused the leader of HE☆VENS even more. The topic wasn’t new to him but why would he mention it now, when everything was already done? The brunet felt how the now skinny idol reached to him, getting closer and closer. Eiichi tried to mover away, his back hitting the couch.

“Otoya? What--”

Then he saw it. The expression of pure submission to his highest and most heavenly needs. His eyes seemed so tired, so exhausted, yet there was a certain sparkle, so dark and wrecked. His lips were parted, exhaling an inhaling quietly. His body was hanging on top of the taller one’s, the t-shirt seeming so baggy. Eiichi couldn’t help but stare at every bone his eyes could detect, he didn’t even know where to focus his sight.

“Have sex with me. Undress me even more.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nails digged into darker skin and leaving freshly made bloody bruises, supporting the delicate anatomy, which was devouring itself on Eiichi’s length. The pounds of Otoya were heavy, slow and painful to watch and take. He didn’t have so much strength yet he started everything – he had kissed him with sorrow and anger, he had taken Eiichi’s member in his mouth and he had let the taller male undress him completely. He had given everything he had left for this moment.

The red head’s ruby eyes were filled with tears, he still had the sense of pain in himself, his sweat and musk were driving Eiichi insane. The nails kept scratching, ruining the skin before the brunet felt Otoya’s hands on his throat. He balanced his breathing and glanced at the nakedness in his lap. Choking was the least thing he had on mind, it would be a lie if Eiichi wasn’t surprised and somehow frightened.

“I want more, you promised me more.. You told me how loveless and selfless I was all this time, then.. let me be greedy, show me how much you understand me.” His fingers held the throat strong enough to make fill his words even more with meaning. Eiichi felt something inside him snap, his whole conscious thinking went blank. His wish to show this boy he didn’t mean harm, to give him kindness just like his bandmates, was shoved away. Now the only thing he wanted from Otoya was to stay the same.

He used his whole strength in one single move, pushing the shorter male down on the couch and pressing him down with this own body, his hands grabbing the shaking legs and making sure they’re well-spread and he had even deeper access. He thrusted without hesitation, fast, rough and raw, painful movements meeting painful screams and moans. He couldn’t even focus on something else than Otoya’s visage, his glasses being so close to fall down his face. Otoya had noticed that and reached to put them away. However, he met a bitter growl.

“Don’t. I want to see everything you have. Don’t you dare try to escape now.” He hissed. Otoya couldn’t help it anymore, his cries became louder, he tried to cover his mouth by shoving his face in Eiichi’s shoulder. His fangs bit the milky skin with a groan, saliva mixing with the taste of blood. His hands drew more bruises on Eiichi’s back, holding onto it tightly.

It hurt.

But both of them wanted it.

Eiichi released inside of Otoya, holding the weak body as close as possible, making him feel everything, the burning pain in his abdomen, the whole fact that he used him to orgasm, everything. But that wasn’t the end, he didn’t even take out his pride. Amethyst met ruby once again as a hand crawled towards Otoya’s hard length, grabbing it, squeezing it, other hand covering Otoya’s mouth.

“I don’t like when my work isn’t appreciated. I hate when you don’t listen, when you don’t take care of yourself, I hate when you think that I hurt you. I don’t. Now I will show you my **_true_** love for you!”


End file.
